Lighter
A lighter is a portable device used to generate a flame. It consists of a metal or plastic container filled with a flammable fluid or pressurized liquid gas, a means of ignition, and some provision for extinguishing the flame. Usage Big Boss and Zadornov Shortly after the events of Operation Snake Eater in 1964, Naked Snake used a lighter to smoke a cigar while listening to the debriefing that EVA had left behind. While the Militaires Sans Frontières were stationed in Colombia in 1974, Big Boss had a cigar lighter, whose operation became temperamental after becoming wet. He eventually grew fed up with it during a meeting with Vladimir Zadornov, and the latter offered the use of his modified prosthesis as a substitute. Zadornov was formerly a heavy smoker, and his prosthetic right hand had been installed with a lighter in the forefinger. Later, after Big Boss killed Zadornov at Mother Base's firing range, he utilized the red prosthesis as a new lighter. In the guise of "Ishmael," Big Boss used a lighter to save Venom Snake from an XOF assassin in a Cyprus hospital, setting the latter alight after drenching her in medical alcohol. Venom Snake Although technically not a real lighter, Venom Snake a few times used his iDroid's flame hologram to "light" one of his phantom cigars to pass time when arriving back on Mother Base. Solid Snake During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, FOXHOUND operative Solid Snake was forced to improvise in his fight against Big Boss, having discarded his weapons earlier after they caught fire. While pursued by Big Boss throughout an underground base, Snake eventually located a sterling-made JR Tokai 1 lighter. Combining the lighter with a lacquer spray, he created a makeshift flamethrower, which he then used to burn Big Boss alive. During the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014, Snake made use of a lighter so that he'd be able to smoke cigarettes. Steven Armstrong Steven Armstrong, a cigar smoker, frequently carried a gold lighter around. Behind the scenes The is a weapon that appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. It is located in the southeasternmost room (Card 4) in the underground area where Big Boss is fought, beneath the detention camp. When the Spray item is equipped, the Lighter functions as a flamethrower, providing the only method of defeating Big Boss. In the original MSX2 version, the lighter is stated to be a JR Tōkai 1, with the manual describing it as a 100 yen lighter, but these references are omitted in the re-released versions. JR Tōkai refers to the Central Japan Railway Company that operates in the Chūbu (Nagoya) region of central Japan. A Solid Snake-themed Zippo lighter was included in a promotional item set for the original Metal Gear Solid. Zippo lighters featuring the FOXHOUND logo and cover artwork of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater have also been released. In the Secret Theatre film Made in the USA, EVA supplied an M1911A1 to Naked Snake upon their first meeting, only for Snake to realize, after admiring its craftsmanship, that it was actually a novelty cigar lighter, much to his disappointment. Appearances * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Gallery Mgs1 foxhoundzippo.jpg|FOXHOUND Zippo lighter. Mgs3zippo 2.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 3'' Zippo lighter. Category:MG2 weapons